Eternal Choices
by laugh4life
Summary: What happens if Caroline falls for Klaus? Is it really that bad for her to love her enemy? And what would happen to Matt & Tyler? Find out here! R&R please!


**Set after 3X14, this story describes the chemistry between Caroline & Klaus. ****One-shot. ****Hope you like it! Please read & review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

Who would have guessed that Klaus, the king of everything that symbolizes maliciousness, would be so down to earth?

His comments and personality seemed so much more human tonight than ever - is he putting on such a show for a reason? To be truthful, I just find it bizarre that our enemy yesterday could be my best friend today. He's either feigning this act, or he is truly out of his usual habits.

When he sent me that invitation to his mother's ball, I stared down at the beautiful, smooth cursive for what seemed like a long time. For the life of me, I could not figure out who it was from. However, when I turned the thick parchment paper over and looked at the back of the textured card, I was alight with surprise and suspicion. His name was signed at the bottom, like the snake wrapped around the tree in the garden of Adam and Eve. It was tempting but evil, and as I glared at it, I realized that I wanted what was behind the snake, not the snake itself; I've been craving a party for so long. I needed a night out.

The sane part of my soul was hesitant to open the chocolate brown box that was left below the card; I believed it to be something of sarcasm; something that he was using to laugh at me. There was no way that I could even believe in such a thing as trusting Klaus. Who would? He is a 1000 year old vampire who has been torturing and humiliating the souls around him for all his life. Why would he be genuine now, after all this time?

But the box sat there, teasing me to open it.

Finally, I did. The beauty inside made me gasp with excitement.

The dress, so rich and real, laid in front of my eyes, packed away in the small box. Its fabric must be eons old; it looks like a million bucks. The gorgeous material is pinched this way and that; the folds are precise and flowing. Blue beads embed it from the stomach up, in such a way that it shines in the like just as the rays of the sun do. The midnight fabric is pulled back in an elegant, low neckline. The sleeves are tufts of fabric set to wrap around the arms in such a dainty fashion.

It was lovely. I thought that I couldn't accept it.

Ten minutes before the ball started, I was still in my closet, rifling through my clothes for something to wear. Defeated, I sunk down into the fluffy matress of my bed. Slowly, my head turned toward the box as I realized that there wasn't anything else for me to wear that was just as beautiful; I hadn't had time to shop at all. Eventually, I gave in and greedily grabbed the box, swiftly heading to the bathroom to change; it wasn't like I was going to miss this historical party with the Originals.

When I emerged from the bathroom, it took me a few moments to get my bearings as I stared at myself in the full-length mirror. I've never looked so beautiful before. The dress fit me like a glove, hugging my body in ways that I've only ever seen in magazines. The material was comfortable, not scratchy, and it showed off my curves like I've never seen. This was it. Shivers of excitement ran up and down my back. Tonight was sure to be magical.

Gathering my courage, I headed to the ball, and entered with my head high. Klaus found me immediately. In the distance, I could hear Rebekah commetnting on my dress. Apparently, I was borrowing it. But it didn't matter to me; I was almost positive that it fit me better than it ever did for her. Her voice displayed enormous amounts of jealousy as she vented to one of her brothers; I smiled inwardly at her childish side.

The night was actually decent. We danced; I'd never seen Klaus dance before, and although I hate to admit it, he is incredibly graceful on his feet, as well as smooth with his good humor. Never before had I noticed how genuinely sweet he is. At least when he leaves all his ritual crap behind him.

I learned a few things tonight. One is that Klaus has soft sides to him that he doesn't share with many people. As I stood shivering out in the cold a while after the party started, staring at the velvet horse tied up outside, he joined me. He told me how his father cut off his favorite horse's poor head, and how he cried for days. How he also loved the beauty of them. In that moment, I could spot his eyes softening, his voice less rough, and I knew that that was something he genuinely cared for; horses. Also when we were in the room upstairs. He showed me the paintings that he made, the stunningly realistic pieces of artwork that hung on the walls like clouds in a sky; free and natural. They were actually really good. I was quite surprised.

Then things got bad; reality kicked in, and I realized just who I was hanging out with. The bad guy. The enemy. And in haste, I threw away the beautiful bracelet he gave me.

Only he returned it to my room before I could miss it. For some reason, the action has touched my heart, and I can feel sympathy for Klaus, something that would have been unheard of only yesterday.

My mind quickly snaps back to reality and my eyes shoot upward as I hear footsteps crossing the hall toward my room. I shove the soft plush jewelry box under a pillow as someone enters. My eyes automatically zoom to the door as it hesitantly squeaks open.

"I apologize, Caroline. Do you still want to go to Paris? Or Rome? Anywhere you choose, and we'll be there in a flash," He grins wildly. His eyes sparkle at me joyfully, showing his enthusiasm.

For some peculiar reason, my heart bounces in my chest, and I smile brilliantly, my eyes lighting up for reasons that I can't recognize. Klaus is here.

Suddenly the night feels complete. Is it really so bad that he makes me so happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? (:<strong>


End file.
